


Fluffy Crisis

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Family, Fluff, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wayne family rallies to solve small crisis. (Year 9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine; the rest belongs to DC Comics.

 

Bruce and Diana sprinted down the hall toward the sound of their daughter's hysterical crying. The fearless superheroes terrified she was in danger or hurt. They came to an abrupt halt in the doorway of her bedroom and quickly determined the room was secure and the three-year-old was uninjured.

"What's going on?" Diana asked Lena who was sitting on Alex's bed trying to calm her down unsuccessfully.

"I don't know. I heard her start crying and came in to find out what was wrong but I can't understand her!" The eight-year-old replied upset.

"Alexandria, what's the matter?" Diana asked softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

The little girl crawled into her mother's embrace and her hysterical wailing subsided to desperate sobbing. She still wasn't making much sense.

Dick and Jason appeared in the doorway a few seconds later, both teenagers looking frazzled.

"What's the deal?" Jason asked grumpily.

Dick shot him a look.

Jason shrugged.

"He's…  _gasp_ … _sob_ …mi… _gasp_ …ing." Alex gasped.

Jason looked at Lena and they both shrugged.

Bruce took in the room again, this time looking for something specific. Dick did the same, also catching on to the problem.

When they were done their eyes met and they both subtly shook their heads.

Bruce kneeled on the floor at the edge of the bed in front of Alex and Diana. "Where was the last place you saw him?" He asked.

"I…  _gasp_ …don…  _gasp_ … remem…er." She said utterly distraught.

"I'll check the game room." Dick volunteered and quickly left.

"I'll check the nursery." Bruce said, not wanting any of the kids to accidentally wake Terry in the search. "Lena you look in here again. Jason you check the playroom."

"What are we looking for?" Jason asked still terribly confused.

"Aquabear." Bruce replied seriously.

Jason's eyes snapped to his youngest sister and everything fell into place. "On it."

The Wayne family was in hardcore search and rescue mode for a very familiar tan bear with a orange and green t-shirt that bore the symbol of Atlantis and thus, on the surface world, Aquaman. The stuffed toy had been a gift for Alex's first birthday from "Unckie Arfur" and much to her father's dismay she had instantly taken to it. Aquabear had quickly become Alex's favorite toy and thus an irreplaceable bedtime companion. No one in the Wayne household would sleep tonight until the bear was found and returned to the tiny princess' arms.

Time passed incredibly slowly while the search was on. After what seemed like eternity, but was really about 10 minutes, there was a shout and then the unmistakable sound of running down the hall.

Jason appeared in the doorway again, this time holding the lost bear.

"Alex, look." Diana gently prodded.

She sniffled and looked at where her mother was pointing. Her bright blue eyes caught sight of the bear in her brother's arms and she jumped off the bed and ran towards the fourteen-year-old. "Akwabear!"

Jason grinned and knelt down to give her the bear.

She crushed the bear to herself and her tiny heart was comforted the way only a teddy bear can manage. She leapt at Jason, knocking him off his haunches onto the floor with the bear squashed between them, just as Dick and Bruce reached the room. "Tant tu, Jay." She said softly.

Jason grinned and rubbed her hair. "No problem, little bits." He said and hoped Dick miraculously missed the fact he was now sitting on the floor. No dice.

Alex crawled off her brother and stood in front of Bruce and Dick. "Jay found Akwabear." She said hugging the bear tight and swaying back and forth.

Dick grinned and ruffled her hair. "That's great." He said, successfully managing not to burst out laughing at his brother being knocked on his ass by a toddler.

"All better?" Her dad asked scooping her up.

"Uh huh." She smiled.

Helena and the boys wished Alex a good night and went to bed and the cave, respectively.

Bruce deposited Alex in her bed and Diana finished tucking her in.

"Good Night." Diana whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Night, Mommy." Alex replied.

"Night." Bruce said softly and also kissed her forehead.

"Night, Daddy." Alex replied.

Bruce shut off the light and the relieved parents left.

"Night, Akwabear." Alex whispered, squeezing him tight, slightly curling around him. Everything was right with her small world and she was asleep before her parents reached the end of the hall.


End file.
